


Shift

by jongyued



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongyued/pseuds/jongyued
Summary: Jinki is the head of one of Seoul’s largest underground syndicates, and Jonghyun will do anything to stay by his side–if only Jinki would let him. Because when your lover is a powerful man, you’ll always be a target.





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> You can never have too many mafia aus :) This is was originally posted on my fic blog (alongside a very cool and inspiring edit, if I do say so myself lol) I like this Jinki a lot, since he's different from the soft and charming type I usually write. Hope you enjoy!

Jonghyun gets a cryptic message to meet Jinki when he’s handling an issue at the gambling ring. The message comes at nearly 2am, but he knows it’s not for pleasure, because when Jinki wants to meet to fuck, it’s usually in one of his buildings throughout the city, and it’s never the same place twice. This time, Jinki tells him to meet him at the one of the Lee family-owned hotels, a twenty-story high-rise with the best view of Seoul’s city skyline.

But he already knew Jinki was there. For the past five years, it’s been his job to know where the gang leader is at all times to ensure that Jinki is always adequately protected. He would’ve come sooner, but the cop they were paying off to work the ring wanted more money, and was demanding to take it to the higher-ups if his demands weren’t met. Jonghyun had told the workers to call him when nonsense like this came up, because Jinki didn’t need to be bothered with issues that Jonghyun could take care of himself. Jinki had silently passed him that responsibility over the last few years.

The twentieth floor of the hotel is the penthouse suite and that’s where he finds Jinki. He nods at the guards, who silently part to let Jonghyun pass between them. There’s another set of armed guards inside the room, and Jinki is sitting on the couch, swirling his glass of soju as he looks over some papers. At the sound of Jonghyun’s footsteps, he glances up.

“Jonghyun,” he greets him coolly. There are bags under his eyes, telltale signs he hasn’t been sleeping. He already knows that too. It’s been weeks since they last fucked, but even when they did, Jonghyun would wake up in the morning to find Jinki already gone – the other side of the bed cold from how early Jinki had left it, the only reminder the lingering smell of cigarette smoke.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

“We’re getting the shipment at the docks tomorrow night,” Jinki tells him, and Jonghyun nods. Jonghyun coordinated that deal a couple weeks ago, and he remembers how Jinki had praised him for it afterwards. “I want you there to oversee the trade and make sure it goes as planned.”

Jonghyun frowns, confused. “But you’re meeting with the Parks on tomorrow night,” he says. The Park family is a rival gang they’ve been at war with for as long as Jonghyun can remember. A few months ago, the new leader ascended the ranks and wanted to set up a truce between them. Tomorrow night was when he and Jinki would meet in-person for the first time to discuss terms. It would be on their territory, giving them an advantage, but Jinki had insisted on keeping it low-profile. The plan was to bring only a couple of guards, and Jonghyun had expected to be one of them.

Jinki arches a dark brow. “So?”

“So I should be there. It’s dangerous,” Jonghyun says. Even if the Parks were trying to establish some kind of truce, Jonghyun still doesn’t trust them. “You can’t just go walking in alone.”

“I’m not going alone,” Jinki says. “I’m taking Minho with me.”

Jonghyun’s stomach drops. He has nothing against Minho. He likes Minho, actually, and Jonghyun was the one that personally trained him when he joined the family a year ago. Jinki even accepted him onto his personal guard based on Jonghyun’s recommendation.

But Jinki needs someone there that would take a bullet for him, without hesitation, and that person is Jonghyun. “I don’t think he’s ready to take on this type of job,” Jonghyun says slowly.

Jinki disagrees. “I’ve been watching him for the past few weeks and I was impressed,” he says. “He works well under pressure and thinks fast on his feet. He’s good.”

“He’s not good enough,” Jonghyun snaps, and the defiant tone of his voice make the guards in the room glance between the two of them suspiciously. He knows he’s overstepped then – as mild-tempered as Jinki was, he still ran a tight ship, and insolence from subordinates was not something he usually tolerated. While Jonghyun could talk to Jinki freely when they were alone, Jinki had made it clear that there had to be limitations when they were with company.

People already knew they were close, that Jonghyun was one of Jinki’s longest and most trusted guards, but Jinki had an image to maintain: He didn’t want to get caught showing too much leniency towards Jonghyun, not when someone could put two and two together and realize the true extent of their relationship.

The room goes silent following Jonghyun’s outburst, a few long and tense moments stretching between them before Jinki finally waves his hand, dismissing the guards. The men file out of the room obediently, closing the door after them, but not without one last pitiful glance in Jonghyun’s direction. 

Jonghyun stays behind, lifting his chin up stubbornly despite the glare Jinki is sending him.

“You know better than act up like this, Jonghyun,” Jinki says in a low, angry tone as soon as they are alone. He looks like he’s ready to chew Jonghyun out, but Jonghyun speaks up before he can get the chance.

“You’re making a mistake, Jinki,” Jonghyun says, finally dropping the formalities. “We don’t know what to expect from the Parks. What if it’s a setup or–”

“I already have an idea of what they’re planning,” Jinki cuts in, “and for that, Minho will be sufficient backup.”

“Why?” Jonghyun demands, fists clenching at his side. He needs to know the reason behind Jinki’s sudden insistence for Minho, when Jonghyun is right here, willing and waiting. “Are you fucking him?” The accusation slips out of mouth before he can stop it, sharp and bitter even to this own ears.

Jinki trusting someone with his life more than he trusts Jonghyun rattles him down to his core. Jealousy boils up in the pit of belly from the loss of his place at Jinki’s side, and apparently, in his bed too.

Jinki rolls his eyes. “I barely have time to fuck you. That really doesn’t leave much time for someone else, does it?” The words are probably meant to be reassuring, but the harsh tone of Jinki’s voice stings, and Jonghyun looks away in hurt.

Jinki notices and he sighs, closing his eyes as he massages his temples with his fingertips. Jinki rarely loses his temper, but Jonghyun’s insistence is pushing him to his limits. But Jonghyun can’t help it. Out of all the people in the organization, he’s earned his place at Jinki’s side. And now the distance Jinki is putting between them scares him, that he’s losing his value in the one place – to the one person – he’s ever felt useful.

“At least tell me why you’re leaving me behind,” Jonghyun says, inadequacy starting to burn in his throat. “Am I a burden to you now?”

Jinki looks up. “You’re more than capable. I don’t doubt that,” he says. “But I just don’t need you this time.”

_I don’t need you_. It’s the only thing Jonghyun hears. The words cut through him like a knife, twisting deeper each time he replays it in his mind. He walks forward, dropping to his knees in front of Jinki so he’s looking up at him, eyes blown wide in desperation.

“Please, Jinki,” he pleads, curling his fingers around Jinki’s knee. He’s not opposed to begging. “If something happens to you, I…” Jinki is the only constant Jonghyun has ever known, the only person that’s ever given a damn about him. That’s why he’ll give anything to stay by his side, even if Jinki doesn’t think he needs him.

Jinki is quiet, his thumb absently stroking the back of Jonghyun’s hand as he thinks. He’s still opposed to the idea, from the stern clench of his jaw and the unreadable look in his eyes. Jonghyun wishes he knew why, but for now he can only fight against it.

He changes strategy. “I’ll come anyway,” Jonghyun warns. The determination in his eyes show that it’s not an empty threat.

At that, Jinki’s lips quirk up in a small smile – the first one Jonghyun’s seen in weeks. “You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” he says finally.

“It’s your own fault for thinking I’d ever let you walk into a meeting with the Parks without me as your backup,” Jonghyun says.

“My fault?” Jinki says. He sounds somewhat amused now. “How was I supposed to know you’d act up like this? You’re the one that told me you’d always follow my orders.”

“And you told me once that you felt safer when I was in the room,” Jonghyun shoots back. “It’s because you know that I would never let anything happen to you.”

Jinki tilts his head to the side at that, giving Jonghyun a long stare in response. Jonghyun thinks he’s realizing the truth in Jonghyun’s words, because Jonghyun’s loyalty has always been to Jinki, not the family, the gang, or the dreams of money most people in the organization work for. That’s why Jinki could always trust him, why he should always have Jonghyun at his side.

“Fine. I’ll take you with me,” Jinki relents, his soft spot for Jonghyun finally showing. Jonghyun breathes out a long sigh in relief. Jinki’s hand runs up the back of his neck, a soft touch, as he says, more quietly, “But don’t blame me when you don’t like what you hear.”

The feeling of relief quickly slips away. “What do you mean?” Jonghyun asks, frowning.

Jinki shakes his head. “Never mind,” he says. “Come here.” A quick tug of Jonghyun’s wrist, and he’s pulling him onto his lap. His hands immediately run up the backs of Jonghyun’s thighs, and Jonghyun shivers at the contact, watching as Jinki’s gaze darkens into something hot and familiar. “I wanna fuck you.”

Jonghyun knows it’s a distraction. Jinki never fucks him in a place so open, where it’s too easy for someone to walk in. He’s trying to keep Jonghyun from asking questions – and it’s working, because Jonghyun’s already unbuckling Jinki’s belt with fast fingers, pressing closer so he can feel the hot curve of Jinki’s cock against his ass. He can never say no to Jinki, to those dark eyes and warm hands or that deep voice. Jonghyun doesn’t think he even knows how, and part of him never wants to learn.

Jonghyun’s thighs tremble from the harsh pace of Jinki’s thrusts, his fingers scrambling across the silk sheets before finding Jinki’s arm and digging his nails deep into the skin. The grip is possessive, and Jinki responds by leaning forward and pushing his weight down so he cages Jonghyun in. He feels Jinki everywhere – inside him, over him, and it’s exactly what Jonghyun wants. 

The way Jinki moves above him makes their lips brush together every time, making the wet slide of Jinki’s cock inside him even hotter. His fingers travel up Jinki’s arm to the back of his neck, curving against his scalp to twist into his hair. “Fuck, Jinki,” he pants, eyelids fluttering from the rocking thrusts. “I love you.”

It’s not the first time he’s said it, but Jinki says nothing in response, like he always does. His pace of hips doesn’t even stutter, but he starts fucking Jonghyun in wider, longer strokes. Maybe Jinki didn’t hear him this time, or maybe he didn’t want to, but the change in the force of his thrusts makes Jonghyun think that he had. But then Jinki’s lifting Jonghyun’s thighs higher and tighter around his waist, their hot, sweat-slick skin touching in every place possible.

Jinki’s silence is forgotten under the closeness. Jonghyun pushes his ass back to meet every thrust of Jinki’s hips, arching off the bed to feel Jinki deeper inside him. He’s coming undone too fast, but he clings on, hooking his ankles around Jinki’s hips and grabbing at his back, begging in breathless whispers for Jinki to fill him up, to come inside him so the only thing Jonghyun can feel is heat and _Jinki, Jinki, Jinki._

Jinki thrusts in one, two, three more times and then he does, gripping Jonghyun’s hips and shooting hard inside him with low groan that rings hot in Jonghyun’s ears. 

Jonghyun whimpers when Jinki pulls out, his cock still hard and desperate for release. He never needs to ask, because Jinki’s already pushing three fingers back in, twisting them tight inside of him. Jonghyun always wishes he could drag this part out longer, but Jinki knows exactly how to work him open, how to kiss the curve of his neck to make him shake, until Jonghyun is biting his lip raw to hold back a scream as he comes hot over his stomach.

Jonghyun’s chest moves up and down in labored breaths as Jinki pulls his fingers out, wet and slick from lube and his own release. Jonghyun eyes it before catching his wrist, pulling his hand to his mouth and licking Jinki’s fingers clean. His tongue curls shamelessly to make Jinki watch, to remind him what else Jonghyun’s mouth could do, because this time ended too fast, and if Jinki leaves, who knows when Jonghyun will get him alone again.

It’s enough to keep Jinki around a little bit longer.

Jonghyun passes out cold almost as soon as they’re finished, curled possessively against Jinki’s side. Jinki’s way past exhaustion himself, but Jonghyun’s heat keeps him awake, sending the gears in his mind whirring at a rapid pace.

Jinki pulls out a half-empty carton of cigarettes from the bedside table and lights one up. Even in his sleep, Jonghyun’s nose immediately wrinkles in distaste. _Those things will kill you, you know, _is what Jonghyun always tells him, but Jinki thinks he’ll probably die long before the cigarettes can kill him. That’s how things work in this business. Men don’t live long enough to die from something as mundane as cigarette smoke. It’ll be a bullet, or the blade of a knife that gets him in the end. He accepted that a long time ago, even if Jonghyun hadn’t. Part of him thinks that’s what makes Jonghyun too soft to be in his world.

It takes some effort to ease himself out of Jonghyun’s hold without waking him. He watches Jonghyun turn over in his sleep as he pulls his clothes back on, his eyes tracing the familiar dips of Jonghyun’s chest down to the slender curve of his waist. He’d fuck him again, if he could, – but he shouldn’t, not when Jonghyun had said it again tonight, those breathless words that always chilled Jinki down to his bones. It’s that attachment that’s put Jinki in hot water already.

He shakes his head and leaves the bedroom, closing the door silently behind him.

He finds Taemin in the other room, lounging on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table. He twirls a switchblade expertly between his fingers, lips stretching into a shrewd grin when he sees Jinki walk out, taking in his disheveled appearance with a knowing look.

“How long have you been here?” Jinki doesn’t even ask how Taemin got in, because the guards will always let him pass without any questions. He’s Jinki’s brother, after all. 

“Long enough to know it’s Jonghyun in the bedroom,” Taemin says, grin widening. “Now I know why you’ve kept him to yourself, hyung. He sounds like a good fuck.”

Jinki pours himself another glass of soju with a half-smile. Only Taemin could get away with joking about it so bluntly. “You jealous?” he asks.

“Maybe a little,” Taemin admits. “Jonghyun’s always been hot, but the way he looks at you with those puppy eyes is a bit too much for me.” He snaps the switchblade shut and sits up straight. “But you didn’t call me here to brag about what a good fuck Jonghyun is.”

Jinki nods. “I didn’t. But it is about Jonghyun,” he says. “I’m putting him on your jobs for the next few weeks. Tell him you need his expertise or whatever excuse works to keep him from asking questions. But I want you to keep an eye on him.”

The smirk on Taemin’s face slips. “So you’re sleeping with him, but you don’t trust him?”

“I don’t think he’s dirty,” Jinki says quickly. He knows Jonghyun would never betray him. He felt the intensity of that loyalty tonight, from Jonghyun’s desperation and the words he’d moaned in bed that Jinki pretended not to hear. “I want you to keep watch over him to make sure he’s safe.”

Taemin balks at that. “I’m not a babysitter,” he snaps, rolling his eyes. “Jonghyun can take care of himself.”

“Not when someone’s trying to use him as leverage,” Jinki says. At Taemin’s confused look, Jinki pulls open one of the desk drawers and tosses him an envelope. Inside are pictures, and Taemin’s eyes go wide as he flips through them. Some of them are solo pictures of Jonghyun, leaving his apartment or the main house and are harmless enough – but then there’s others, caught through the window at one of Jinki’s private locations dispersed throughout the city. Those were pictures of the two of them together, too close and intimate to be anything other than what it was – material for blackmail. 

He’d stashed away a particular photo of him bending Jonghyun over a desk – Taemin didn’t need to see that one to get the idea.

When Taemin looks up, his eyes are narrowed. “Who sent these?” he demands.

Jinki shrugs, taking another sip of his drink. “They were delivered to me last week. No threats, no demands. Just the photos.”

“I think the demands are pretty damn obvious,” Taemin says. “They think they can use Jonghyun to exploit the fuck out of you. And they’re probably right.” He throws down the photos and gives Jinki a severe look. “Dammit, Jinki, I know I tell you to loosen up every once and awhile, but not so you’d fuck up like this.”

Jinki bristles, shooting Taemin a half-hearted glare. It feels odd, to be on this side of the argument. It was usually Jinki that’s chews Taemin out, for a reckless fuck up on a job, for sleeping with a hitman’s daughter, for almost getting himself killed, at times – but now it’s all come full-circle.

Karma really is a pain in the ass.

“You’re the smart one, Jinki. You’re not supposed to get caught up in shit like this. That’s why Dad chose you to be the successor, and not me.” There’s no bitterness in Taemin’s voice, but there’s an edge of disappointment that strikes a chord in Jinki’s gut. “This is why you don’t fuck the same person for this long. You get attached, and you get a weak spot. You can’t have a weak spot, Jinki. You can’t afford to.”

Jinki’s lips pull into a tight line. He knows what his brother is trying to say. Sex has always been a vulnerability Jinki can’t afford, not when so many people in the city want him dead. Sex was a luxury, if anything, to save for a time no one needed his attention and he could have a few hours to himself. That’s why fucking Jonghyun was convenient, at first – Jonghyun was there, and willing, and it was easier to fuck Jonghyun than finding a nameless stranger at one of their gang-controlled clubs. It was more discreet, even when it started happening regularly, but it somehow ended up that Jinki has been fucking Jonghyun exclusively for over three years.

He realizes how careless it was now. He left himself, and Jonghyun, open to be targets of threats and exploitation. Taemin was right. He never should have fucked Jonghyun for so long. Maybe he never should have fucked him at all.

“Do you think it could be the Parks?” Taemin asks. “Maybe they want to use Jonghyun as leverage to make you agree to more of their terms.”

“I did, at first. The timing was too suspicious,” Jinki agrees. “We finalize a time to meet, and then I get sent these pictures? You know I don’t believe in coincidences,” Jinki says. “But I’ve had Kibum tailing them since they first initiated contact with us. It doesn’t look like it was them.”

Kibum had told Jinki other things, and it wasn’t far off-base from what he’d expected the Parks to be planning. It’s why Jinki hadn’t wanted to bring Jonghyun along with him, even when he begged him with those wide, desperate eyes, and then that resilient cheek. But he’d caved anyway, because his problematic soft spot made it useless to say no to Jonghyun.

“Let’s just hide him away in the main house. It’s one of the safest places we control. You can hole up in there too, for a while, since we don’t know if it’s the direct threat against you either – and the two of you can make a fun little love nest until this all blows over.”

The look Jinki gives him isn’t amused. “I don’t have the time to hide, not with everything that’s going on,” he says. “Besides, doing that would make it obvious I’m concerned – and keeping him close to me would do the same. The best thing to do is to act as if nothing’s changed.”

Taemin snickers. “You mean, acting like you don’t give a shit about his life.”

“I’m leaving him in your care, Taemin, so don’t fuck it up,” Jinki says. He takes a deep breath before he adds, “Please.” He’s not used to begging, but he’ll do it this once for Jonghyun’s sake.

“Fine,” Taemin says, getting to his feet. “But you owe me. I mean, I like Jonghyun, and I don’t want him to die either, but not at the cost at the rest of us getting fucked.”

Jinki doesn’t say anything to that. He knows that’s what it might boil down to: choosing the good of one over the good of the many. But he can’t make that choice yet, even with Taemin staring at him expectantly. So, for now, he just nods.

Taemin seems to think that’s sufficient. “I’ll talk around with some people, see if anyone knows anything.”

“Keep it quiet,” Jinki reminds him sharply. “I don’t want this to leak out and cause a mess.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Taemin says, raising his hand in a dismissive wave as he heads toward the door.

“And Taemin, remember,” Jinki calls after him, “don’t tell Jonghyun anything.”


End file.
